


Hideaway

by Damalia (Achrya)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Octopus Mike, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, mermaid levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is just your average novelist with a fairly average life. ...if you ignore the merman and octoman (maybe? He's not up on the proper terminology) living in his beach house. And the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> Tentacle porn with the most transparent plot ever. Strongly inspired by Orenchi no Fuyo Jijou

 

Erwin Smith was not, in his opinion, a remarkable man or even at all out of the ordinary. Some people would disagree, considering he'd written a world renowned novel, but he considered that something of a fluke. It was something he'd written in his spare time, between cases at his old law firm, and had somehow gotten published and actually ended up popular. 

Who would have thought dystopian horror with man eating beasts and a protagonist who was a disillusioned military man willing to sacrifice himself and others for the cause would be so popular? Certainly not him. Then again he also hadn't expected fans of the book to pair up characters in their thirties with teenagers so it was safe to say he didn't actually understand his own writing or what appealed to people at all.

But popular it was. He'd made some money from it, though not nearly as much as people seemed to think, and he'd gotten a decent advance on his next book. It had been enough to get himself a decently sized house on a rocky patch of beach on one of the small islands off the southern coast. It wasn’t as glamorous as it sounded; the house had needed a lot of work, satellite everything was kind of spotty, and as much as he lied the peace and quiet the work that went into taking his small boat to the mainland for supplies was far from fun. 

But it was his and he mostly loved it. He'd thought, in the moment when he'd decided on the slightly rundown home, that it would be the perfect place to work on his follow up novel. 

It turned out to be...well. he had gained a unique perspective on what was and wasn't remarkable, to say the least of the matter. Him, a lawyer turned writer with a lucky break? Boring. Downright mundane. Finding a mermaid (or merman, to be more specific) washed up next to his dock, unconscious and bleeding from a nasty head wound? Not boring at all. The octoman (or whatever one called someone who was half man, half octopus) who’d broken into his house on search of said merman and nearly strangled him to death in the process? 

He was willing to call that ‘out of the ordinary’.

Deciding to let them both stay in his home, after a tale about an evil uncle, an even more evil king, and a war that no one seemed interested in stopping so long as it didn't effect the upper class, was...actually that had been stupid. Really stupid. He regretted it. He'd felt for them, especially with Levi, the merman, bruised and battered in his tub, and he'd been fascinated by them and their story and

Mistakes had been made. 

It wasn't that he didn't like them because, for all that he'd always felt disconnected from other people even though he was great at understanding and maneuvering them, he liked them a lot. They were both quiet, in their own ways, but there was...something nice about it. 

Mike was easy to talk to, like an old friend, and he found they had more in common than he would have thought considering the other man was a sea creature. He was quiet in a comforting and companionable way, able to communicate with just small smiles and gestures, but Erwin got the sense that he'd seen and done a lot. Sometimes he saw Mike staring out at the ocean wistfully. 

Levi, on the other hand, was full of energy that seemed just barely contained and the quiet he brought was sometimes angry and other times sad. He seemed to think Erwin was an idiot, or so he claimed, but also seemed to enjoy his company and listening to him read out loud. He was quick to pick things up, eager to learn anything and everything about the human world, and liked trying stuff out. So much so that Erwin, who hated tea, had acquired a kettle, teapot, and no less than a half dozen types of tea in the past two months. 

So. Erwin liked them just fine, to say the least of the matter. He was without a doubt closer to them than he was with anyone since Marie and Nile. And, maybe, that was a problem in and of itself. He saw the way they looked at each other, heard how Levi's usually sharp tone would sometimes soften for Mike, and saw the soft amused looks Mike had for Levi. He'd caught them touching a few times, light brushes of fingers over shoulders or a touch to the back if the neck, all in a way that spoke of a kind of intimate familiarity. He saw it and he wanted what he knew he didn't have a right to.

Sometimes in the dead of night, when they were out in his pool and he was supposed to be sleeping, he heard the telltale sound of whispered words and moans that were meant to be muffled. He didn't watch, though he'd certainly thought about it. Imagined it. Gotten off with one hand on his cock and the other over his mouth a few times. He felt badly about it, couldn't meet their eyes sometimes because he was entirely too old to get off listening to his housemates have sex (in fact he couldn’t think of an age where that was ever appropriate), but it didn't stop him from sometimes dwelling in pit built of his own jealousy and envy and want. 

Maybe he'd been alone too long. Nile and Marie had three kids now, had been married almost a decade, and he hadn't so much as gone on a serious date since then. And then he'd gone and isolated himself away from other people. It was, when he let himself think on it, no wonder he was envious of Levi and Mike and what they had when it was right there, outside of his window, with quiet affectionate whispers. 

He didn't have that in his life. Of course he wanted that closeness, that intimacy. He wanted someone to watch over him and trust in him and to care. Didn’t most people want something like that? It wasn’t that strange…

Except maybe on some level he wanted them, not just what they had, but  **them** . 

He probably shouldn't have just in a ‘laws of nature’ kind of way and in a ‘lusting after people who are taken only ends in heartache’ way. Even if they were both attractive. Sort of. At least, if they had been human they would have been attractive.

Levi was small and pale, with long black hair and hard gray eyes, but none of that translated to fragile or weak. His upper body was all hard lean muscle and Erwin knew for a fact that his tail, covered in black and dark gray scales with an iridescent sheen, was powerful. It had to be, he assumed, to propel Levi around and fight against currents and tides. 

Mike was bigger, bigger even than Erwin who was far from a small man, with blond hair and eyes the same blue as the water that surrounded the island. He was broad, chest and arms all compact muscle under sun-kissed skin, but able to move around quickly and near silently on his dark red tentacles.

Erwin wasn't quite at a point where he was checking out their less human halves (often) so he figured he wasn't too far gone. And, in his defense, there were other things that made inviting them into his home a bad idea.

For starters the tub in his master bathroom was almost always occupied now and he had to admit he missed soaking in the luxurious sunken tub. His hot water heater, and thus his generator, was being pushed to the limit all the time. They ate a ton and, of course, had no money to speak of as far as contributing to boat fuel or food costs went. Mike could get out of the water and do things around the house but he was sort of slimy and Erwin had slipped in the trails left on the floor enough times to be annoyed by it. 

Levi, being for all intents and purposes a fish, couldn't really be out of water for longer than it took to carry him from the bathroom to the pool at night. (He would have liked to let them stay out there more, so he could have his tub back and they could have the extra space, but Erwin wasn't the only person on the island. While his home was sort of private he didn't want to risk a neighbor suddenly feeling friendly and seeing something they shouldn't.)

And yet, in spite of his inability to do anything, Levi always had something to say about dirty dishes or smudged mirrors or octopus trails on the wood floor. It was irritating. 

It was that issue in particular that caused him to snap at the merman one evening. It has been a long day, starting with an early morning trip to the mainland, something that was swiftly becoming a once or twice a week affair and then coming back to Levi complaining because there was no hot water which ended with him having to fix the generator while Mike watched and asked at least two dozen questions. Then he’d spent about 8 hours in his office not writing because he was completely distracted by the sounds of Levi and Mike splashing around in the tub. Not writing was becoming increasingly common these days; it was like all of his creativity was drying up on him or, rather, was being beaten down by thoughts of his housemates. 

Evening found them at the pool, Levi hanging over the edge while his tail flicked back and forth in the water, and Mike lounged on the stairs, looking perfectly content with his tentacles stretched out and creeping around. Erwin was on the edge of the pool, feet in the water, and the firepit was blazing off to the side. On any other night it would have been peaceful, just the three of them and whatever book he’d brought out, but today?

Today was not peaceful. Levi was droning on about the pool needing cleaned and the glass on the patio doors being smudged with fingerprints and something about his tea and

“You don’t have to stay here if you dislike it so much.” Erwin hissed as he slammed his book down onto the ground next to him. “I’d tell you to do something if you have a problem with the house but that would require you doing something other than sitting around soaking and eating my food all day, wouldn’t it?”

He wasn’t really a yeller, not anymore at least. When he’d been a lawyer, and a damn good one, he’d been known to raise his voice to make his point to the jury; people had called him passionate and said he was able to sway even the most rigid of people with his closing words. But in his private life he didn’t yell. 

Marie had always said he was too methodical and calculated to ever get caught yelling about something personal. 

But, lack of yelling be damned, Levi looked startled. It only lasted a moment and then he was looking up at Erwin through narrowed eyes, but that brief widening of his eyes and the way his lips parted was enough to make Erwin feel almost guilty. It was probably harder on Mike and Levi, stuck inside a tub or pool when once they’d had the whole ocean, than it was on him. 

A little bitching was probably the only way he had to vent his frustration. 

“You want me to do something besides ‘ _ soaking all day _ ’ Erwin?” There was an edge to Levi’s voice, something hard but melodic, and his steely gray eyes seemed to glow in the dancing firelight. Erwin was briefly reminded of the stories of mermaids and sirens who would call out to sailors and then lead them to watery graves. “Do you think I enjoy being stuck in your fucking tub all day, unable to leave your damn bathroom?” 

Erwin glanced over at Mike for help; the other man shrugged then, sighing, moved of of the stairs to head towards them. The water was shallow where they were, allowing Mike’s tentacles to just flow over the bottom of the pool without him having to submerge. It was surreal to watch, the water and the firelight making the tendrils seem to bend and twist unnaturally. 

It was hypnotic in a way. 

Once Mike was near them, ‘standing’ in the pool on Erwin’s other side, Levi turned to look at him, head tilting slightly. Mike’s eyebrows went up as he said Levi’s name quietly. The mermaid scowled, shaking his head hard. Mike seemed to hesitate then, with a look up at Erwin, he nodded. The easy silent communication between them made something in Erwin’s chest twinge sharply. 

“You’re in luck.” Levi said, lips twitching up slightly. “We can fix this.” 

Erwin had a second to wonder what that was supposed to mean before he was distracted by tentacles, which he hadn’t noticed floating near the surface, wrapping around his ankles and calves. He yelped in surprise, other than when he’d tried to strangle him Mike had never touched him, and then he was being yanked forward and into the water. He hit the surface with a stinging slap and a shout.

It was cool, though not as cold as it could have been after a day of being warmed by the sun, and rushed up his nose and into his mouth. He thrashed and reached for the side of the pool to haul himself up on instinct, coughing and sputtering when he broke the surface. The water was only about mid chest so he was far from being in danger but-

“What the hell?”

Mike’s laughter was all the warning he got before he was being shoved hard, harder than Erwin would have expected considering Levi’s size, so he was flat against the wall. Arms snaked around his neck and the tentacles around his legs released for a second and then they were back, pushing under the hem of his sleep pants. Erwin twisted his head around but Levi curled around him to block his line of sight.

“There is,” Levi murmured as he brought his face closer. His hair, a long midnight curtain, fell forward and small hands smoothed over Erwin’s chest in what was almost a soothing gesture. “A way to give me legs. Temporarily.” 

Erwin looked down at the hands pressing against the wet clinging fabric of his shirt then back up at Levi, who was using the leverage he had against Erwin’s chest to push his entire upper body out of the water. The tentacles curled around his ankles and up his legs, warm and strangely slick against his bare skin. There were small suckers as well, rounded and grasping at his skin lightly.

“It needs a...fluid donation from a human, so we decided not to mention it.” Levi said, smirking at him. “But if you don’t mind.”

Erwin's stomach dropped down to somewhere around his knees. "Fluids?" 

"Cum." Mike supplied from somewhere behind Levi. He sounded perfectly calm, like his tentacles weren't slowly creeping up Erwin's inner thighs and sucking at patches of his skin and his lover wasn't doing a very good job of coiling around Erwin like some kind of snake. "You should have just said that." 

"Fuck off Mike." Levi huffed, tossing an annoyed look over his shoulder. Then, turning back to Erwin, leaned close enough that their lips were nearly touching. "So? Do you want to do something other than listening from your bedroom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Tentacles. Dicks. Tentadicks. Sex.


End file.
